The present invention relates to hinges, and more particularly relates to a book cover hinge assembly for connecting the front cover of a book or the like to its back cover.
FIG. 1 illustrates a book cover hinge assembly according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a casing 11 with hooks 111, a clip holder 12 with hook holes 121. The hooks 111 on the casing 11 are respective hooked in the hook holes 121 on the clip holder 12, and therefore the clip holder 12 is fastened to the casing 11. The clip holder 12 further comprises two opposite pairs of knuckles 122, into which pivot pins 13 are respectively inserted and partly engaged into knuckles 31 on the book covers 3 to be fastened. The knuckle 31 of each book cover 3 has gaps 32 on two opposite ends thereof, which allow the knuckle 31 to be expanded as respective pivot pins 13 are inserted. One disadvantage of this structure of book cover hinge assembly is that the pivot pins 13 may easily disconnect from the knuckles 122,31. Another disadvantage of this structure of book cover hinge assembly is that the casing 11 and the clip holder 12 are made for fastening book covers of a specific size. Therefore, different casings 11 and clip holders 12 must be used for fastening book covers of different sizes.